Waking Up
by prometheus246
Summary: Thor plays a harmless prank. SJ fluff. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Waking Up.**

**Summary: Thor plays a harmless prank. SJ fluff. Oneshot.**

**Season: Nine or Ten **

**Rating: T - just to be on the very safe side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own names/characters and so forth and I'm making no money. It all belongs to MGM.**

Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet. Checked his computer display one last time. Everything was in place. He smiled a small smile and moved the correct stone to it's corresponding position to begin his carefully planned procedure.

Jack woke, but did not open his eyes, sure that it was still early anyway. Instead he focused on all the sensations he could currently feel. The warmth of a body beside his – a very feminine body. Soft breasts pressed against his side. Gentle breathing against his neck. A pair of lips on his collarbone. His arm wrapped around a slim waist and the light weight of a hand over his heart, rising and falling with each breath he took. The distinct lack of clothes on any part of his body...and a scent. A scent so familiar he could have named it in the dark which, effectively he was. _Carter._

Keeping his eyes firmly shut and raising the hand not holding onto his mysterious companion, Jack reached toward the source of the breath on his neck and found soft hair. He took a moment to run his hand through the short strands and ponder his current situation. He certainly didn't remember going to sleep this way, and if he hadn't then that left the problem of how the peacefully sleeping body next to him had ended up in his bed. There was always the depressing possibility that this was a dream...it wouldn't be the first time – but this was so real.

The movement of his hand seemed to be having an effect on the sleeping mystery. The hand on his chest moved, apparently of it's own accord into his hair and a long silky leg hooked itself more tightly around his own, toes pressing up on the sole of his foot and the head shifted beneath his hand. Jack stopped moving and remained very still, his fingers still tangled in short, soft hair.

Sam woke, but kept her eyes closed, carefully noting everything she could feel. Firstly she was gloriously naked. Second, she was not alone, she was joined in a very comfortable bed by a warm body. There was soft, short hair between her fingers, a hand nestled in her own hair and light breaths tickling the top of he head. There was skin beneath her lips and on wiggling her toes she found the sole of somebody else's foot. It was dark, it could not be past 4am. There was an aroma in the air that was so familiar to her it was like riding a bike - it always came back, no matter how long it has been. It made her stomach tighten, as always. _Jack_.

Keeping her eyes closed she moved her hand, skimming her fingers across abdominal muscle. The memory of which had been burned into her psyche for almost nine years.

The touch of caressing fingers on his stomach made Jack finally open his eyes. Looking down he saw his own hand buried in blond hair, the face of whomever was lying beside him was buried against his neck, half hidden by the comforter but there was only one person it could be and now, he was sure she was awake.

Sam picked up on the controlled movement of her bedfellow and realised he was fully awake. It had to be him. But how...?

"Carter?"

She lifted her head to meet his eyes and he bit down on the grin he felt seeing her ruffled hair. _I did that. _She looked slightly nervous .

"Sir...?"

"Carter, how did I end up in your bed?"

"Actually Sir, I think we're in your bed." Jack looked around._ Well, when she's right, she's right. _

"Well, whadd'ya know, so we are." She offered a half smile. "So...no clue as to the 'How?' part huh?" She shook her head slightly.

"No Sir."

"Oh...well in that case, it's nice to have you here." In the next moment Jack's lips had met Sam's in a kiss that so firmly sealed the deal, that it could have been a business contract. But Sam knew that between them, it could never be just business and she responded to his eager mouth, pushing the utter confusion from both of their minds and showing him just how happy she was to be here herself.

Slowly, the kiss eased up, until Jack pulled away and let his head fall into the pillow again. "Sleep Sam, we'll figure this out in the morning." Sam caught the grin on his face before lowering her head back to the crook of his neck and closing her eyes. After a few moments of quiet she spoke again.

"Love you Jack." Jack's fingers returned to the earlier position in her hair and he sighed quietly.

"Love you too Sam."

**Liked it? Didn't? Either way, let me know, please. This was just a muse that attacked me this morning so I figured 'what the hell - it's cute.'**

**I have a very short epilogue already typed up for it but it bumps the fluff levels up, even higher than they are now and it's seriously 'Happily Ever After' stuff, so I'll only put it up if people want it. Please let me know. ta.**

**prometheus246**


	2. Epilogue

**Wow! You guys are awesome. Thanks sooo much for all the amazing review – very encouraging :D Here it is – the marshmallows, clouds and cotton balls ( I laughed out loud when i read that review) I hope you all like it. I kept it short and sweet :D**

Thor sat back in his custom chair as the two officers fell quietly back to sleeping, thoroughly delighted that his little whim had spawned such results. Things were certainly going to be different now, he nodded to himself, satisfied.

"You are welcome O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

Two years later, Jack woke up to see his wife sat on the armchair by the window, their 4 month old baby half asleep against her shoulder. Seeing him awake, she moved to lay beside him and Jack reached out to play with a whisp of his daughters blond hair as she lay dozing off on Sam's chest.

" Do you have any idea how we got here?" Jack asked and Sam turned her blue eyes on him, with the look that she always wore when thinking of all they had gone through since 'The Beginning'.

"Not a clue." She smiled brightly and Jack pulled her against him as he lay back on the pillow.

"Ah well, we can figure it out in the morning."

END

**You asked for it :D. R and R please. **


End file.
